<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash and Burn by rocccy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264170">Crash and Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocccy/pseuds/rocccy'>rocccy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocccy/pseuds/rocccy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ahsoka crashes onto Trace’s platform a little earlier in the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Trace Martez, Ahsoka Tano/Trace Martez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crash and Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Ahsoka hoisted herself up onto the platform.<br/>
“Darn it,” she muttered. They’d been so close to catching that filthy, no good space scum. Her comm fizzled.<br/>
“Master? Master, come in!” She groaned in frustration. The comm sparked once more, and she practically melted in relief when she heard Anakin.<br/>
“Snips, you good?” She could hear the whine of his speeder through the comm. Good. He was still on the chase.<br/>
“Yeah, don’t worry about me. We can’t afford to lose this guy!” She knew Anakin wouldn’t, they’d been tracking him for months. It just sucked she wouldn’t be there to bring him to justice.</p><p>     Ahsoka surveyed the remains of her speeder. The engine was still smoking, which couldn’t be a good sign. She coughed as she opened it, fanning her face. This is why it was a bad idea to buy things off the black market. The good news was that most of the engine seemed intact, but something was definitely broken. Ashoka gingerly stuck her hand in and hissed as she touched something hot.<br/>
“Need some help?” The speaker was probably human, not that tall. She had curly hair that flopped in front of her eyes and little dots irregularly scattered across her cheeks like stars. Ahsoka vaguely remembered seeing them on some humans years ago on a different mission. She searched her mind for the word.<br/>
“Freckles,” she said. The grubby girl blushed and awkwardly shifted her weight. Ahsoka cringed internally. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.<br/>
“Yeah, never gonna be the beauty in the family with these,” the girl said sadly.<br/>
“No, I didn’t mean,” Ahsoka started helplessly. “That is, I think they’re pretty. They look like the stars.”<br/>
“You’ve seen real stars?” The girl’s eyes were wide.<br/>
“Yeah my...brother and I travel a lot.” The girl nodded, accepting this response, and reverently knelt down beside Ahsoka.<br/>
“That was some landing,” she said admiringly. Ahsoka laughed.<br/>
“Yeah, one of the crazier ones. But now I need to fix my speeder.”<br/>
“I can help with that. You managed to crash land in the shop of one of the best mechanics on Coruscant.”<br/>
Ahsoka laughed and gestures to the engine. “It might need a bit more work than I can manage. Any help would be welcome.”<br/>
“Then come on in! I’m Trace. Trace Martez.”<br/>
“Ahsoka Tano.” Ahsoka nearly smacked herself for giving away her real name. It was too easy to let down her guard around this girl. She shook herself briefly. Maybe her landing had given her a concussion. This couldn’t end well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>